


The Beaten Vampire

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara goes to Astra's club in search for her clients missing wife but instead finds trouble





	The Beaten Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest part of the series, I hope you enjoy:  
> 24 votes Alex.  
> 16 votes Lucy.  
> 4 votes both.

Kara rode on her bike through the city, her mind flowing through the information in her head and she shook her head and continued to focus on the road before her, lately ever since Alex and Maggie got back together she just wanted to drive and drive until the sun rose.

She hated feeling this way, weak and fragile when she was the opposite, she was a vampire and a powerful one at that too, how was it possible for her to have a death wish?

Pulling up outside the entrance to the club, Kara removed her helmet and unzipped her leather jacket, she went to grab her revolver and then she noticed something… it was not there and neither was her holster.

Her mind was so focused on Alex and Maggie that she lost all focus and left it in her office, it was too late to turn back around now because once she got back to the office and then returned to the club, the sun would be up and she would lose her chance to find Thea Queen’s wife.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed off her bike and walked to the entrance that was guarded, “Diggle” she greeted formally.

“Kara” he replied formally looking straight ahead and not making eye contact.

“Is she in?” Kara asked and he nodded his head.

“On her thrown as usual” he replied.

“Still got that stick up your ass I see” Kara said and Diggle smirked.

“See you are still as charming as always Kara” he replied.

She laughed “Sometimes, how is the wife?” she asked.

“Lyla is inside working the bar” he said.

Diggle and his wife Lyla were vampires and married, it made Kara feel hopeful that there was a future for herself and Alex, but Alex was with Maggie so that hopefulness was dashed.

There was commotion in the line and Diggle looked “Head on inside Kara, I got to deal with this” he said and he stalked away, Kara smirked and she headed inside… Diggle was ex-special forces so he could fight in fact when she became a vampire he trained her in the art of self-defence.

The night club was on full beat, the music pumping and beating loudly as Kara watched from the stairway above, watching the vampires dance and grind against each other, biting on each other’s necks and moaning in desire.

Kara could taste the scent of sex in the air and it was most arousing to her, her hunger fired and eyes became red but she shook it off, she needed to focus.

Looking to the stage, Kara saw Astra sitting on her thrown looking out at all their fellow vampires, Kara valued mortal life… some of these vampires here do not value it.

Kara walked down the stairs slowly and walked to the bar where Lyla was, Lyla was serving the vampires their drinks and she spotted Kara.

“Kara, oh my god it is so good to see you” she said enthusiastically as she hugged Kara tight.

“Oh, good to see you too Lyla… how have you been?” she replied.

“Good thanks, just working” Lyla replied, “Want a drink?” she asked.

“No thanks, I’m on the job” Kara replied.

“Oh, I heard you were a private investigator, so what brings you here?” Lyla enquired.

Kara reached into her pocket and handed a picture to Lyla “This woman, have you seen her?” she asked.

Lyla looked at the picture and nodded her head “Yeah I know her, I’m looking at her right now” she said motioning to Kara to look behind her, Kara turned and saw her target… Thea Queens wife was sitting at the bar on the far end looking depressed as she stared at the picture of her wife on her cell phone.

“Damn it” Kara whispered as she looked, Thea’s wife’s eyes were red and glowing meaning she was a fully-fledged vampire.

“Kara” the voice of a woman came from nearby, it had a softness to it but with a touch of authority to it too.

Kara turned around and faced the owner of the voice, Astra was smiling at her as she leaned against the bar.

“Astra, you’re looking well” Kara greeted politely but also putting enough steel behind her voice to show she was not in the mood to be fucked with tonight, she was feeling highly agitated and aggressive.

“You don’t seem happy to see me, pity because I love seeing you” Astra whispered as she walked closer till she was in Kara’s space, her lips inches away from Kara’s neck.

“I’m warning you Astra, I am not in the mood for your games” Kara snarled baring her gangs.

Astra bared her fangs too and grabbed Kara by the throat “You come in here and disrespect me” Astra snarled.

Kara broke off and went to strike but Astra being older and more adept at combat was faster and ended up blocking Kara’s attack, Astra picked Kara up effortlessly and slammed her down onto the bar, the shattered glasses entering piercing Kara’s skin.

Kara screamed in pain as she felt the glass shards inside her skin on her back, silence filled the room and Astra leaning in close to Kara’s ear and whispered, “Now this… is a reminder Kara, you are beneath me” and with that Astra sank her fangs into Kara’s neck.

Kara cried out as Astra bit in deep before she pulled back, the crowd cheered as once again their leader Astra was victorious over Kara.

Kara was bleeding from the glass shards in her back and she struggling to remain conscious, Alex was floating through her mind and she whimpered Alex’s name as she drifted in and out, she would never get a chance to apologies for her childish behaviour.

Astra pointed to 2 of the vampires nearby and then pointed to Kara “You too, throw her outside… sun will be up soon, let her perish in the sun light” she ordered and they obeyed instantly and they carried Kara’s body out of the club and threw her into the alleyway.

The sun was going to rise in a few hours and Kara just lay there internally struggling with if she should call Alex or Lucy.

She grabbed her phone and dialled in the first number that came to mind.

“Detective Danvers” Alex’s voice greeted.

“Alex… Help me…” Kara groaned painfully.

“Kara… is that you, where are you?” Alex said officially panicking.

Unfortunately, Kara passed out before she could tell Alex the address she was at.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
